


More Than Academic

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet learns human medicine is riddled with issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Academic

After Raf's infection by the Dark Energon, Ratchet made himself learn all there was about the sentient beings they had undertaken the protection of.

It didn't even take three sources before Ratchet was disgusted by how little humanity even understood of themselves.

Dutifully, he downloaded and integrated all the data he could find, then started running baseline observations, even driving around in the town. From there, it would just be a small matter of clarifying various electronic sources.

Satisfied with his plan of action, Ratchet embarked on dispelling every health myth he could debunk, so their allies would live better.


End file.
